Complex IT environments contain numerous products and applications that work in a delicate harmony. Administration and configuration of these systems needs to be managed on these products as well as between numerous products. Integrations between products depend on individual configurations and can easily be broken by incorrect settings or uncoordinated administration. Traditional systems do not provide centralized assistance and/or help in the context of a distributed IT environment. Instead, the administrator visits each of the individual product help systems to view help content. Additionally, the administrator needs to know the system environment in detail since the help provided, though descriptive, lacks details specific to a customer's environment. These issues result in the customer, or system administrator, making mistakes while configuring the environment even though the help content is descriptive. Managing and administering an IT solution involves numerous products and is a challenge to customers, services teams and managed environment teams. System integration involves configuring between systems. Reviewing disparate documentation and help systems slows down work and can lead to mistakes. These issues affect the ease of use for products and solutions and negatively impact perceived value, cost of ownership, and the like.